133542-que-times-unacceptable
Content ---- ---- ---- So much this. | |} ---- ---- ---- Que sera sera | |} ---- Work in customer service for about a year. Will change your optimistic outlook. | |} ---- ---- Whatever will be, will be... | |} ---- ---- You must be new to launch days in MMOs. | |} ---- ---- The future's not ours to see... | |} ---- ---- ---- Because none of us have subbed or anything ... :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- I have to leave the queue to access settings. | |} ---- ---- You should be able to mute Wildstar through windows volume control. | |} ---- That's funny because I restarted a min ago and literally logged right in..... | |} ---- All realms have queues and this is launch F2P launch day, and it makes sense. If they buy enough hardware to accomidate the flood that will be around for the next two weeks, they will have empty servers and a ton of wasted money once the bulk of people get disintested and move on to the next shiny thing. Five hours is blissfully short compared to the most populated realms. Count yourself lucky. My wife and I both had digital deluxe pre-ordered and played for a few months after launch, but we unsubscribed because I was completing my PhD. (I defended last month). We decided to come back for F2P, and will almost certainly both be Signature members now that I actually have time to play games again. We figured F2P launch would be the best time to resume playing in and thus only have to re-acclimate ourselves to the changes once instead of before the F2P launch and then all the changes coming with this launch. An added benefit is that it should be fairly easy to find an active guild I should think. The thing that bothers me is that I can't activate the CREDD from my account management. I actually have to sit through the queue and log in and then use the credd (although I guess I could just subscribe and sell the CREDD, but I have no idea how much I can get for it and I want to see that before I decide). The thing that I'm actually most concerned about is the massive amount reports on reddit (which if you watch are also being posted here and deleted quickly) that subscribing players are not being given queue priority, so people who have a paid subscription are stuck waiting for people who have paid nothing. That's absurd and needs to be addressed and fixed ASAP. | |} ---- So you're another one of those IT geniuses that can solve all of Carbine's issues by "just adding another server"? This is NOT how it works. Servers costs tons of money, the money that you and many other people complaining right now never invested into Carbine for them to be willing or able to make that investment for a free to play environment. I really hope as well everything gets sorted out but honestly this launch is "relatively" smooth. Other major mmos (WoW, FFXIV, ESO, ...) have had the same issues on launch/expansion launch days. I'm sure they'll figure it all out and you'll be able to play with your bf soon. My friend wanted to check out the game with me as well today, but she just shrugged and said she'd try again tomorrow or so. Which is what everyone complaining on these forums really should be doing instead of complaining that Carbine is doing a bad job. Edit: Also bless Carbine for communicating with us. Not something most MMO giants do. Edited September 29, 2015 by Pepperdragon | |} ---- ---- I'm not sure if queue prio doesn't work. My f2p friend queued earlier and she was in line 5900. When I joined in it was 2300 and she was still at about 5800-5900. | |} ---- ---- Well, they tried the P2P model and now we are where we are today. | |} ---- Anyone who has the time to post on forums and whine? :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So if I'd go on and sing up for that signature thing right now, I still wouldn't get in? I mean I was toying with the idea, because I just can't seem to get in. | |} ----